Luis Fernando Lopez
Luis redirects here. For the actor see Luis Guzman. Luis Fernando Lopez is a character in the GTA IV era, appearing as a supporting character in Grand Theft Auto IV and The Lost and Damned and the main protagonist of The Ballad of Gay Tony. He is a bodyguard and business associate of Anthony "Gay Tony" Prince. At 25, Luis and Huang Lee are the youngest of the GTA IV era's four protagonists. Description Childhood Luis is of Dominican descent, raised on Frankfort Avenue of Northwood in Liberty City, his mother is Adriana Yanira Lopez, his brother Ernesto Lopez and his sister Leta Lopez-Wilkinson. His father was a U.S. Marine who abandoned them while they were young. He was raised by his mother, who also had a notable role in the upbringing of Luis' childhood (and current) best friends, Armando Torres and Henrique Bardas. He also grew up with Oscar Gomez and Alonso Gomez, Teddy Benavidez and Willy Valerio, older kids by three years, ushered most of the neighborhood kids into drug dealing. During a drug war, Henrique mentions that Luis used to rap while Henrique "layed down" the beat. Henrique claims that Luis was a poor rapper because people used to laugh at him when he would rap. He was also scrawnier in those years, as Armando and Henrique recall. During school a teacher had apparently been making fun of Luis' sister, and in retaliation Luis broke the teacher's arm. Henrique at one point reflects on the time the three of them had stolen liqour from Principal Fischer's office, and claims that detention in their school was almost as bad as prison. When Luis was 17, in 1999 or 2000, he went to juvenile hall for two years because he shot and injured a teacher who felt up his sister. Armando and Henrique remember spending the summer of 1999 with Luis, meaning it happened during their next school year. Curiously, this does not appear on his criminal record. Not long after his release in 2001, he had been arrested again for Grand Theft Auto. This likely coincides with him taking the blame for a crime committed by Armando and Henrique (neither of whom were caught) and going to prison. During this stint, also two years, he went from being very skinny to being quite muscular. He got his physique by body-building to help against fighting off inmates to keep himself from getting raped or killed. His brother and sister, however, both left Liberty City and started stable lives, married, with children and homes in different small-town suburbs, with little to no interaction with their mother. As a result, she relies on Luis to give her money. Luis got in police trouble a third time in 2003, for Assault, but avoided prison. This likely coincides with Luis being arrested alongside Oscar Gomez and Willy Valerio - the LCPD goes on for years thinking Luis is still closely connected to them, while in fact this was one of their last times together. Meeting Gay Tony In 2005, when Luis was 22, his life changed when he accepted a job from "Gay" Tony Prince to be a bodyguard. It wouldn't take long for Tony and Luis to see each other as a sort of father-and-son pair. He cut all remaining ties with his old gang (except Armando and Henrique as friends), and paid his supposed last visit to an illegal cage fighting ring (though he would return). By working for Gay Tony, his life became much more positive, and while he lost respect with old friends who saw him as a yuppie, he was introduced to much more money and glamour. Tony once paid Luis to take helicopter-flying lessons for business purposes (as shown from his Higgins Helitours piloting certificate in his apartment, as well as the Club Management mission with Bruce Spade). Unfortunately, Tony was in debt to several loan sharks across the city such as Mori Kibbutz and Ancelotti family soldato Rocco Pelosi, setting in motions TBoGT's events. Events of The Ballad of Gay Tony Luis begins doing several jobs for Tony, witnessing the bank robbery, meeting Rocco Pelosi and Uncle Vince in the introduction. He began doing work for his mother and friends (Momma's Boy, Corner Kids and Clocking Off) then began helping Rocco with his work on missions for Tony; he meets multiple gang officials in peace attempts, all of which wage war nearly killing him and Tony. He would then get The Celebinator (Blog This) off Tony's back. Tony would introduce him to Yusuf Amir, who got Lopez stealing a Buzzard, APC, a subway train, and killing Tahir Saeed and Ahmed Khalil. He would later work for Mori Kibbutz, one of Tony's loaners; after completing This Ain't Checkers and beating Mori in a Triathlon, he got Tony out of his grasp. Things only turned worse for Tony after a Bahama Mamas meeting in the mission Boulevard Baby also went wrong. Luis, Evan Moss and Gay Tony would later buy $2,000,000 worth of Diamonds, but lose them at the hands of Johnny Klebitz, who kills Evan, but was fortunately able to reclaim them that much later. Luis also discovered how Tony had befriended Gracie Ancelotti. Luis began working for Ray Bulgarin, who had him deal with his Marki Ashvilli situation alongside Timur, his right-hand; after discovering how Luis bought diamonds that were claimed to be his, he ambushed and betrayed Lopez by having him witness The Cook's dead head and sending snipers, gunman and choppers after him. Having have left him, Luis gets Tony's attention on this; his life is falling apart now. Thanks to Niko Bellic and Gerald McReary, Gracie Ancelotti is discovered kidnapped. Luis, knowing how she pumped Tony with cocaine, refuses to help, but he is made by Tony to track her down. When the Ancelotti's, following this mission, fail to reclaim her forcefully, Tony and Luis are forced to give away the Diamonds to Niko Bellic and Packie McReary in the mission Ladies Half Price. Luis is later ordered by Rocco to kill Tony in the mission Party's Over, but kills Uncle Vince, and spares Rocco due to Tony's claims that Rocco is a made man, and at the cost of a heavy ambush. He later destroys the heroin and then kills Timur and Ray Bulgarin in Departure Time. Sex life Because of his role as a celebrity nightclub bouncer, Luis has the opportunity to socialize and even have casual sex with famous, beautiful women. Some people mentioned during the game that Luis has a small penis. It's unproved, but this blame comes from his lovers, and he gets angry when somebody else talks about that. Gracie and Daisie both playfully tease Luis about being a closeted homosexual. The player can also make Luis a "correct guy" by simply not having sex with the other women and just have a relationship with one woman like Joni. He had been sexually linked to: *'Ms. Adams: '''Luis' 8th grade teacher, who he slept with while he was in her class around age 14. She is possibly his first, as Armando calls Luis "a victim of child abuse." *'Carmen Ortiz: A Bohan woman that Luis was involved with in 2007 and calls "nasty". Armando Torres and Henrique Bardas were also involved with her, the former still dating her. In an eerie coincidence, she is a potential girlfriend for Niko Bellic in the original game. *Daisie Cash-Cooze:' A British socialite living in Liberty City, who once slept with Luis and avoided him afterwards, even though Luis contacted her a few times. She later recruits his help when a famous actor that she cheated on her boyfriend with, Chris Hunt, is about to humiliate her. Although Hunt releases a compromising sex tape to millions of viewers, Daisie happily marries her boyfriend despite the affair. *'Dani Lupisella: Daughter of the Lupisella mafia don, who threatened to "get her daddy chop my balls off" if or when the relationship ended. During "Blog This!...", Luis tells Gracie Ancelotti, who is interested in him, that he will not date mob daughters because of the experience. *Joni: A close co-worker of Luis at Maisonette 9, who will sometimes give Luis blowjobs and even sex in the surveillance room and later poke fun at Luis' penis. She is Luis' casual girlfriend and main love interest. It is also clear that they have a friends with benefits relationship, but if Luis has sex with a woman in Maisonette 9's bathroom, Joni will scream at him for breaking her heart. *Margot: A clingy, mentally unstable ex-girlfriend who Luis dated "over a year ago" in early 2007. She attempts to commit suicide twice over Luis. The first time she fails, she uses painkillers and sleeping pills, and then a second time she suceeds as she jumps from a two to three story pier and dies. Luis disperses the area before attracting any attention. *Monique:' The two were dating beforehand, until Luis was caught sleeping with her roommate. In the mission Boulevard Baby, she had not held a grudge on Luis and hooked up with him all over again. She is caught red-handed by her boyfriend Vic (owner of Bahama Mamas) who was been thought to be out of town. *'Monique's roommate': Luis slept with her when he was dating Monique. *'Poppy Mitchell: One of several famous people Luis has had casual sex with. When asked about having sex with celebrities by Cloe Parker (who was drunk and advancing on him), he says it's just like normal sex, except they look at themselves in the mirror. *Unnamed:' Luis has rigorous, and somewhat explicit sex with the Unnamed Asian Woman in the Maisonette 9 bathroom in "Boulevard Baby". *In a similar fashion, The player has the opportunity to dance and have sex with random women at Maisonette 9. Mission appearances ;GTA IV *Three Leaf Clover *Museum Piece *Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend ;The Lost and Damned *Diamonds in the Rough *Collector's Item *Credits (TLAD) ;The Ballad of Gay Tony *As the protagonist, he appears in all missions. Characters murdered by Luis Fernando Lopez * Frickie Van Hardenburg - Murdered when his yacht was destroyed. * Tahir Saeed - Murdered for tipping off the police in an attempt to get Yusuf out of the picture. * Ahmed Khalil - Murdered for tipping off the police in an attempt to get Yusuf out of the picture. * Jack Duffy - Murdered on orders of Rocco Pelosi. * Mel Toblowsky - Murdered on orders of Rocco Pelosi. * Vic Manzano - Murdered for assaulting Monique and attempting to kill Luis. * Mori Green - Murdered in order to retrieve the diamonds. * Marki Ashvilli - Murdered on orders of Ray Bulgarin. * Uncle Vince - Murdered to intimidate Rocco, and to rescue Tony. * Timur - Murdered for threatening the lives of him and Tony. * Ray Bulgarin - Murdered for threatening and attempting to kill him and Tony. Optional Murders *Mr. Santo - If Luis does not take a dive in Momma's Boy, Santo will try to kill Luis, and he must be killed. *Union Official - Can be killed during Practice Swing, although it has no effect on the mission. *Monique - Can be killed during Boulevard Baby, although this prevents him from earning 100% in the mission. LCPD Database information '''Surname': Lopez First names: Luis Fernando Age: 25 Place of Birth: Liberty City Affiliations: Known associate of "Gay" Tony Prince. Criminal record: * 2001 - Assault * 2003 - Grand Theft Auto Notes: *Northwood resident of Dominican descent. *Works as a bodyguard for Tony Prince, streetname - Gay Tony. *Also works as a doorman at Prince's nightclubs Maisonette 9 and Hercules in Lower Algonquin. *Linked to several Northwood drug dealers from an early age and known to be involved in the illegal street-fighting scene. Gallery LuisFernandoLopez-Artwork3.jpg|General game artwork for Luis in GTA EFLC. LuisFernandoLopez-Artwork5.jpg|Artwork of Luis Lopez dressed in his club management suit. LuisFernandoLopez-Artwork4.jpg|Luis VIP. Luis-Lopez-tbogt-34.jpg|Luis Fernando Lopez. Luis on the assault.jpg|Luis in combat. LuisFernandoLopez-GTAIV.jpg|Luis Lopez as he appears in the GTA IV. Notice he has a different appearance from TBOGT. Hard Core Bouncer.jpg|''I'm a murduring maniac'' Luis and the stash.jpg|Luis holding the stash. EL train jack.jpg|El-Train jack. Character trailer Trivia *Luis and Victor Vance, the protagonist of Vice City Stories, are both Dominican. Although Vic seems African-American, it is revealed through dialogue in VCS that his mother is white and his father is from the Dominican Republic. He also speaks with a heavy latin accent in VC. *In the GTA IV mission Three Leaf Clover, Niko can kill Luis when he is amongst the hostages in the bank, which would make the events of TBoGT impossible to happen. This has no effect on the storyline, as Luis will still appear in Museum Piece and Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend. *If Niko responds negatively to the e-mail "Brucie Owns Reality. Bro!", Niko writes: "There are more important things in life than being a celebrity or having good abs. You've been spending too much time fluffing the bouncer at the Maisonette 9", which could be referring to Luis, but also Dessie as well; however, Brucie does try coming onto Luis at one point. *Luis is an official licensed helicopter pilot, explaining how he is able to operate choppers; he took a Higgins Helitours weekend crash course, and has a certificate of completion hanging on the wall next to his bedroom in his Northwood Apartment. Based on comments made by Luis during the missions Sexy Time and Ladies' Night, and Armando during a Drug War, Tony is the one who paid for it. *During the friend activities, Armando and Henrique mention that Luis was always a terrible darts and pool player. *If you look closely, Luis has his name tattooed onto his neck, although it is partially covered by his clothing. It can easily be seen in Three Leaf Clover and Museum Piece. *In GTA IV, Niko can purchase Luis' white tennis shoes at Modo. *When you're drinking at the bar, Luis blacks out after eight shots, and sometimes could wake up in random places, such as inside the Statue of Happiness or by a lake in Middle Park. *Luis' physique is more muscular in TBoGT, and his face has become more detailed. Additionally, he has white sneakers instead of the black ones seen in GTA IV and TLAD. *Luis and Niko Bellic have crossed paths four times. Once during the bank robbery, but Luis didn't see Niko's face as he was wearing a balaclava, and Niko never acknowledged Luis at the time. A second time later in the same mission, Niko almost hits Luis with his car, this time unmasked. A third time in the museum where Luis ambushes the diamond deal with Isaac Roth, which is the first time Niko takes note of him; as far as Luis is concerned, this is the first time he has seen Niko. Finally, they exchange words during the diamond exchange where Niko and Packie return Gracie to Tony and Luis. Luis might not have recognized Niko from the museum, as he doesn't say anything regarding this. Niko, however does remember Luis crashing the diamond deal, as he calls Roman to inform him how "this Dominican-looking guy" appeared both times. *Luis and Johnny Klebitz have crossed paths two times. Once during the diamond deal with Gay Tony, Evan Moss and The Cook, Johnny and the bikers ambush the deal, and Luis, Gay Tony and Evan escaped, with Luis killing most of the bikers, and Johnny killing Evan and stealing the diamonds. The second and final time is in the museum, where Luis ambushes the diamond deal with Niko Bellic and Issac Roth, though it is unclear if Luis recognized Johnny from the diamond deal ambush. This is the first time Johnny takes note of him. *When using Luis' cell phone, it appears as a grey/silver color in the corner of the screen, but the phone Luis is holding is black, it is also black in cutscenes. This was fixed in a recent update. *Some of Luis' dialogue in the cutscenes which crossover with GTA IV and TLAD are re-recorded. *Luis' father was in the Marines during his lifetime. Pictures of him in uniform can be found in Luis' apartment. *Luis has the second most murders in the GTA IV era, with a body count of 11 (not counting optional murders). * Unlike Niko and Johnny when they are killing people, Luis will seem to act calm when holding up people and killing people as hinted in his dialouge. When holding up people, Luis will often say, "Got something for you", or "So what next?". When killing people, however, Luis will show remorse; saying such as, "Man, what a waste." or "This wasn't my kind of confrontation...but it'll do." *Just like Johnny, Luis could somewhat be suicidal, as Luis will say while in a gun fight, "Kill me then!" or "Come on, kill me already!" although this could simply be demonstrating his fearlessness. *Out of the three GTA IV era protagonists, Luis is the only one not to have someone close to him die. Niko loses either Roman or Kate and Johnny loses his best friend Jim. *Luis is also the only GTA IV Trinity protagonist to not have a safehouse burned down. *Luis appears in the second most missions in the GTA IV Trinity with 31 missions (Niko appears in 97 missions). *Luis is one of two protagonists who kills another protagonist's enemy in the whole GTA series, the others being Niko Bellic. (Luis kills Niko's antagonist Ray Bulgarin and Niko kills Johnny's antagonist Ray Boccino) *Luis and Huang Lee are the only two GTA protagonists to be born in the same year. Playboy X was also born in the same year, but he is not a protagonist. *Luis, Carl Johnson and Vic Vance are the only GTA protagonists to have legitimate jobs in their storylines (outside of side-missions), with Luis being the head of security and co-owner of Maisonette 9 and Hercules, Carl working as Madd Dogg's manager and Vic joining the army. *In GTA IV, in Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend, Luis speaks different than in TBoGT. *Luis' accent has a resemblance to the one of Tony Montana, the main character of the 1983 movie Scarface. *Luis's favorite radio station appears to be San Juan Sounds and RamJam FM, but like with every other protagonist, the players can choose his favorite radio station. *Luis's black and white Letterman jacket outfit is a resemblance of the the outfit worn by Eddie Murphy's famous character Axel Foley in the 1987 action-comedy film Beverly Hills Cop II, in which Foley dons the same Letterman jacket outfit. But Foley's outfit is somewhat different from Luis' outfit as Foley's jacket is a Detroit Lions Letterman jacket with the symbol on the back and front with the number "67" on both sides of the shoulder area and a gray Mumford sweatshirt underneath. His jeans are stain-washed and lighter and he rocks a pair of worn out Adidas. Luis' outfit is a plain black and white Letterman jacket with a plain white, long sleeve undershirt, a pair of stain-washed jeans, but darker then Foley's, and a pair of white tennis shoes. *After a Booty Call Luis might say a comment like , "Yo bro, don't turn into your papi L". Or "Man, that girl got issues." This possibly means that Luis might not like the booty calls like he use to, or that Luis might like it but he doesn't want to turn into his father. Lopez, Luis Fernando Lopez, Luis Fernando Lopez, Luis Fernando Lopez, Luis Fernando Lopez, Luis Fernando Category:Gangsters